Forever prisoner in your heart
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Killua is a mafia boss while Gon is a police officer. Killua despise Gon for capturing him but maybe things are not so bad after all. Killua X FemGon (Yinyang pair)


"Don't ever think you are able to escape from my watch"

The messy spiky silver haired man with sapphire eyes growled as he heard those words before he got dragged by a policewoman with straight long raven hair with green streaks and hazel eyes. The man keep cursing under his breath while the woman ignored him and keep dragging him until they are in front of the jail.

"There! While you are being imprisoned here, you should think more about yourself and your life from now on!"

The woman pushes the man inside as he hissed. A loud slammed door was heard before the woman locks the man in the cell with a smirk on her beautiful face.

"Damn you, stupid girl. You think that you could take me down like this. Huh, Gon?" the man look at the police tag on her chest before glare at the policewoman named Gon who just look at him haughtily.

"Right, quite a big talk coming from a ferocious mafia boss who got caught by this girl, huh, Killua?" Gon said as she chuckle which earned an embarrassed blush formed in Killua's handsome face.

"Damn you!" Killua punch the cell immediately, making a loud noise but it didn't make Gon flinch. She just looks at him with a blank look.

Few seconds passed with Killua giving her his death glare before Gon give him her brightest smiles and said "Well, be good and see you later"

She dashed off to resuming her duties, leaving Killua who just frozen in shock with dark blush forming in his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It is time for all of the prisoners to go out from their cell for lunch break, right?" Gon report towards her supervisor, as she carries some paperwork she had just finished.

"Right, you should check on some prisoners just in case so that they wouldn't have a riot. Either way, report if there is something suspicious" the supervisor said.

"Yes sir" Gon exclaims before goes out of the room.

On her way, she had been thinking that it has been at least three days for Killua being here. Among all prisoners, she knew that KIllua is the most dangerous, that is why she is the one who is in charge of him because she's the one who managed to catch him while the other polices can't.

"At least I didn't get any report that he is doing something suspicious or even making trouble" Gon mumble as she finally arrives at where the prisoners eat. She opens the door and-

"WHAT THE-!?" Gon widened her eyes, unable to believe the scene in front of her.

Female prisoners and even police women's are all gathered around Killua with seductive look and action. Gon is now having goose bumps as the more she look at them while Killua just smirked, clearly enjoying the attention and even twirling some strand hair belong to one of the female prisoner, causing her to swoon so badly to the point she almost fainted. His smirk got wider as he turns his head and sees Gon behind him with a horrid look on her face.

"Hey, if you want to join in. You could have just said so and join instead of looking at us with your mouth hung open" Killua said as he chuckles.

"Who the hell wanted to? All of you get away from him, now! This is an order!" Gon exclaims as she march forward.

"Don't you dare order us! You better not think that you are much better than us!" one of the female prisoners said angrily.

"That is right! Us police know what we are doing!" this time, one of the police woman answers.

"You are the one who should get away now!" another female prisoner spat in disgusts.

Killua only smirked the entire time as now all of the womens who gathered around him had oppose Gon completely. He is just about to open his mouth say something towards her before she bang her fist on the table.

"SHUT UP! All of you are acting like a spoiled and selfish brat here! Were all of you didn't know about your place right now!?" Gon exclaims loudly as she narrowed her eyes.

"WHY YOU!" one of the police officers gets up and intend on clawing Gon's face.

Gon was faster, she dodged it and grab her wrist while held her still. After that, she gives those women's a really sharp glare which makes the rest of them got nervous while Killua had an amaze look in his face.

"I'm not repeating myself. Either all of you get away from him or face my wrath! The prisoners eat your lunch and all of the officers, do your own duty, now!" Gon shouted loudly as she harshly let go of the officer and gives another glare. Every one of them quickly gets way from Killua, not wanting to mess with Gon who is now, they know as a threat.

Killua gives a small whistle and clap his hands as a cheer, his action earned another sharp yet deadly glare from Gon.

" You think this is an entertainment for you!?" Gon said, still maintaining her glare.

"Yup, it really is" Killua just humming, ignoring Gon's glare.

"Just finish your lunch already. Only for this once, I will overlook this matter but if you do worse, you will definitely ended up in solitary confinement" Gon said before she leaves, truly missed a snide smile in Killua's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Killua is going to be in solitary confinement!?" Gon asked in shock, she had just given him a warning around few hours before and now he is being put into one? Seems that Killua is a type of person who will do exactly what he is told not to.

"Yeah and I need you to be the one to do it" the supervisor said with a sigh.

Gon look confused "Wait, what!?"

"The thing is, Killua always able to get away from the other polices who are in charge of putting him in that solitary confinement. Since you are the one who caught him, I think that you are the one who will be able to put him in that cell" The supervisor said.

Gon went silent for a moment before she gives a big sigh "I understand. I will do it" Then she goes out of her supervisor office.

"That Killua, what a troublemaker" Gon mumbled as she walk along the corridor and goes towards Killua's cell. She looks at Killua who is only look at her with a smirk.

"So they finally decided to send you, huh?" Killua said with his hands cuffed towards his back by Gon and walks out his cell the moment Gon open the door for him.

"Seems like you are doing this in purpose" Gon said as she close the cell door.

"Who knows" Killua answer quickly while putting an innocent face.

In the end, Gon just grab Killua's shirt from the back and push him along the corridor until they are finally arrives in front of the solitary confinement door.

"Get in" Gon said as she push the door open while putting her guard up so that she would be able to anticipate Killua's sudden attack.

"Sure" Killua answers while goes inside only few centimeters from the door. It definitely surprises Gon since Killua is so obedient.

Killua look around the solitary confinement, the room is quite medium size with a bed, a toilet and mirror plastered on the wall.

Before Gon get to close the door, Killua called out.

"Aren't you supposed to free me from this handcuff? They are making me uncomfortable" Killua said as he turned around and shows his hands.

"Your hands will be freed after three hours or so. That is what you get from your constant troublemaking" Gon said without expression.

Killua turned towards her and narrowed his eyes "I never heard of that. You probably just made that up"

Gon smirked "Yeah and you deserve it"

Before Gon could close the door, Killua dashed forward and Gon, who sees this coming, immediately grab him by his arms and push him inside. In Killua's mind, he is amazed at her strength for being able to push him this far.

`No wonder. This woman was the one who caught me after all' Killua thought with a smile.

"I knew you are going to try something. At least it's good that I keep my guard up and not letting you to free your hands" Gon said as she looks at Killua.

Killua just smirked "Not bad. But I know that you are not anticipating this!"

Not a second passed after Killua said that, he immediately kisses her which makes her eyes widen in shock. He smirked in the kiss and goes to kiss her deeply before broke the kiss. His smirk widen from seeing Gon dazed state. Immediately, he goes towards the open door and Gon tries to stop him but fail as Killua already really close towards the door. However, she is surprised at the fact that instead of him going out, he kicks the door close using his right foot.

"What- what is the meaning of this!?" Gon is truly surprised as she is really not anticipating this.

Killua chuckle darkly before he talks in amused voice "Well, obviously so that we could have a time together and no one can disturb us"

Even when Gon had put her guard up, slowly she started to back off as Killua went towards her. Gon knew that he is not a threat as his hands are restricted so why is she suddenly afraid of him?

"Uff.. Ouch" Gon suddenly fall backwards towards the bed and slightly hit her head.

Killua gives a low whistle "So, trying to seduce me now?" Seeing her legs spread open as the impact of her sudden fall and thanks to that, he could see her panties.

Gon just blushed as she tries to get up and close her legs together "W- why would I seduce you! What do you want anyway!?"

Killua didn't answer. He just keep coming closer until he is right in front of her, he gives her a smirk before he bends on her level and kiss her again which earned another shocked look from her.

Killua broke the kiss first, he lick his lip with a smile "Heh, you may be really good at combat but you seem to be really such a loser in this stuff eh?" Killua said with a teasing smile.

"Why, you! First you stole my first kiss and now my second kiss!?" Gon just growled as she glares at Killua.

"What? Do you have a boyfriend?" Killua asked as he sits next to Gon who is still lying on the bed.

"N- no. I don't have time to think about that stuff" Gon said with a dark blush.

"Pathetic" Killua said with a disappointment face and teasing tone.

"What!? Do you even have a girlfriend!?" Gon exclaims as she is now face to face with Killua.

"Hah! I have more than fifty women's as my slave and they are always at the back of my call" Killua said haughtily with a smirk.

"They are now no longer yours. They have been declared as free women's" Gon said.

"Do I even need to count all of those prisoner women's and those policewomen's as well?" Killua's smirk was still on his face.

"Damn, I hate you" Gon said with an angry huff.

"Why? Because you are jealous and you want me only for yourself" Killua said.

"Like hell! I'm outta here!" Gon said angrily as she tries to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Killua shot his right leg and wrapped it around her knees, making her lost her balance and fall on top of Killua's.

"Ouch! Your elbow hit my chest" Killua said as he groans in pain.

"Whose fault is this!?" Gon counter attack his words while she tries to struggling to move away from Killua.

"Stay still would you!" Killua exclaims.

"Not a chance!" Gon retorts.

"Then you leave me no choice" Killua said.

In one swift motion, Killua roll over which makes Gon got rolled as well. Now Killua is on top while Gon is now the bottom.

"Hya~ What are you!?" Gon moaned as she felt Killua's tongue lick around her cheek before he move back a bit and lick her neck which earned another moan from her.

"Hee~ so you are sensitive on your neck area, eh?" Killua said as he gave another lick which brought another moan from her.

"Get- Get the hell off me!" Gon muster her strength and managed to roll and throw Killua next to her

"Whoa! You sure are quite strong. But I think that action just took quite a lot of energy" Killua said as he gets up and look at Gon who panted and tries to get up.

"Tch, you should learn to behave yourself. You have made a lot of crime" Gon said with a glare.

"Well I'll say that your body is quite a crime yourself" Killua smirked as he stares at her chest which is quite a size.

"What!?" Hearing that made Gon blushed and in reflex, covering her chest despite she is still wearing her clothes.

"So, what size it is? F cup? G cup? Or in between!?" Killua asked.

"Why the hell should I answer!" Gon shouted in return of Killlua's question.

"Guess I should check then" Killua said with a mysterious smile.

Killua goes towards Gon and without any warning, he bite her uniform collar and pull it as hard as he can, causing some of her button uniform pop out and reveal her bra.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Gon shouted in embarrassment before went shocked into silence as she trembles in fear.

Killua pulled her bra strap with his teeth, skillfully removed it with some licking and biting before continuing with the other until her bra fallen off, revealing her breast. Killua goes on licking and nibbling before sucking her nipple.

"S- Stop! What do you think you are doing!?" Gon said breathlessly.

"Checking but I guess now I'm pleasing you. You really enjoyed it, right?" Killua said with a smile.

"N- No I'm-" Gon tries to argue but got cut off.

"If you want more pleasure, I could give you that. Just release my hand from this handcuff. It's killing me" Killua said with a groan as he tries to move his hands.

"N-no! I won't!" Gon exclaims with narrowed eyes.

"Hmph fine. I'll just make you release my hands sooner or later anyway" Killua said with a smirk.

"H- Hyah~!" Gon moan loudly in sudden, she look down and sees that Killua had put his right knee between her legs.

"Oh? You are quite wet. Does this action turn you on so much?" Killua said before continues on sucking her breast while moving his knee repeatedly front and back, hitting her panties that are already wet from her juices.

"Aren't you as well!?" Gon said as her eyes drifted towards the sizable budge in Killua's pants.

Killua ignored her, he just continued with what he just left while Gon tries to hold her lips tightly so that she wouldn't moan and gasp loudly but proven to be difficult as the sensation is getting stronger. In the end, she can only hold herself for few seconds before she started to let out her moan and groan in pleasure. It went louder as his knees movement went faster and faster

"Heh! You should look at your own face right now! It's just few minutes ago that you have a professional and haughty look on your face but now, your face is a mess, with you are drooling and letting out quite a dirty sound right now" Killua said with evil smile on his face.

"Ngh- It- it's your fault, Hya~" Gon moaned but soon whine as Killua had stopped.

"Release my hand and I promise to make you feel better than this" Killua said as he raise his eyebrow while looking at Gon.

"I- I won't " Gon said.

"Don't be like that. I promise that you would enjoy it completely" Killua goes towards her ear, whispering it in his cool, smooth voice.

"B- But I-" Gon tried to resist but Killua hadn't given up.

"You want more, don't you?" Killua whisper again, just like a demon trying to seduce his prey.

"Y-yeah but" Gon started to agree.

"Then, all you have to do is just release my hand. That's all you have to do" Killua said as he lick her earlobe.

"Nyah~ I- I-" Gon moaned out loud.

"Please?" Killua smirked.

"Ngh" Gon groaned

"I will let you do whatever you want with me, if you want to" Killua whisper seductively.

That did it.

With that, Gon reach out the key in her back pocket and unlock Killua's handcuff, letting it fall on the bed. Killua massage his wrist to make his stiff hands feels better. Few moments later, he grinned.

"Why thank you. Now, I'll keep my promise then" Killua grin now turn into an evil smile.

Gon started to shiver. What just came over her all of a sudden for all of a sudden to unlock the handcuff!? Did she have a death wish?

Without any delay, Killua push her on the bed before quickly fondling her breast and sucking it, making Gon gasp and moan.

"Whoa, they are not only delicious but soft, smooth and plump as well. I'm impressed, I could do this all day long" Killua said, not stopping his fondling.

"Hya~ S-stop it!" Gon begged as she trash around.

"Stop? No way. You told me you wanted more and I won't let you go. Besides, I will make you feel good" Killua said.

After Killua said that, he immediately caresses her half naked body while watching her. He had to admit, seeing her face in pleasure was quite a turn on.

"Seems you are not nervous anymore. At least you are completely enjoying it, especially when you are really wet now" Killua smirked as he said that.

"W- What are you" Gon gasped as she felt Killua's hand around her underwear.

Without hearing any more of Gon's protest, Killua ripped her panties, causing Gon to lets out a squeak in surprise.

However, that squeak turns into moan in ecstasy when Killua put his finger inside of her and thrusting it for few moments before he puts another and another until Gon finally came with a loud cry.

"Just relax. We are almost at the grand finale and I'm not playing around anymore" Killua said with a mischievous smile.

In one swift motion, Killua unzip his pants and letting out his cock which brought a gasp from Gon.

"What?" Killua asked.

"It- it's my first time doing this and you really are big" Gon said with a blush and avert her eyes away from Killua's.

Killua smirked "Oh, I take that as a compliment then. I know it's gonna hurt but I'll try to be gentle, if it makes you assured"

Slowly, Killua guide his cock inside her entrance before thrust it quickly all the way.

Gon cried out in pain and clutch Killua's shoulder's so tightly in reflex.

"Shh, it's okay. Just relax and it would be better soon" Killua whisper to Gon with a comforting voice.

Few moments later, Gon moved her hips to indicate Killua that it's alright to move.

Getting the hint, Killua started in a slow and steady rhythm which makes Gon moan softly at the feeling of Killua filling her.

This went on for a while until Gon started to push herself as well.

"Killua, more. Harder, please" Gon begged, which she thought it would never happen for her to beg him but she demands pleasure.

And that pleasure, only Killua who can give it to her.

Feeling tired from the slow rhythm motion, Killua immediately thrust faster and harder making Killua slightly moan at her tightness and Gon screams in pleasure.

It went on for a while and Gon could feel her release, before Killua had stopped which brought a grunt and whine from Gon.

"Why do you stop?" Gon demands in protest.

"So that I can do this" Killua smirked.

Immediately, Killua carry Gon while they are still connected. He sits on the bed and put Gon on his lap before thrusting hard and faster, much more than before. In instinct, Gon started to ride him as well which earned a pleased moan from Killua.

Gon moved her hands from Killua's shoulder towards his hair, enjoying the soft and silky feeling while slightly tugging it in which Killua didn't mind at all.

"Ki- Killua, I- I'm close" Gon drooled slightly and moan with a red face.

Hearing that makes Killua goes faster and harder, causing Gon to unable to hold her release anymore.

"C- Coming!" Gon utter a loud cry as she came, flooding her juice around Killua's cock.

"F- Fuck, I- kuh" Killua grunted as he gritted his teeth and finally came as well, shooting his seed inside and filling her.

Both of them are sweating and panting, trying to catch their breath. They are still connected with each other.

Killua is the first one to recover and break the silence "How was it?" He said with a smirk.

"Fine, it was good" Gon just grunt and blushed.

"Good?" Killua asked with a taunting smile.

"Alright! It was amazing!" Gon exclaims in red face.

"Knew it" Killua said haughtily before pulling out of her when he places her on the bed followed by him goes to hug her as they are lying on the bed, content with each other.

The two of them are enjoying the presence of each other before-

"AAAAHHHHHH"

Gon scream out in horror.

"Women! What's with you!?" Killua jolted in surprise.

Gon look at Killua in horror "I forgot to report! If someone caught me like this with you, they would fire me!"

Immediately, as she ignoring the pain that is mingled with pleasure between her legs. Gon started to gets out of the bed and trying to straighten her uniform back, even though some of the buttons are all come off due to Killua's action.

"Crap! I can't believe that not only you ripped my uniform but my underwear as well. Give it to me" Gon exclaims as she demands her pantie that is currently in Killua's hands.

"No way. This would be a souvenir to ease my loneliness and remembering today of our intimate relationship" Killua smirked as he puts her pantie in his pocket.

"Ugh! So I have to do my duty today with button less uniform as well as without underwear!? I can't believe you!" Gon shouted in disbelief.

"Hey, you can't do anything with ripped underwear as well, right?" Killua asked.

"At least I could tie it! Oh fine, I better go back and report anyway that you assault me to the point that my uniform is like this" Gon exclaims as she has dressed up.

"HEY!" Killua exclaims in disbelief.

"Do you prefer me telling my higher ups that I had sex with a prisoner?" Gon asked with narrowed eyes.

"At least come up with a better excuse" Killua said with narrowed eyes as well.

"You better not tell anyone about this alright!? They would fire me!" Gon glared at Killua.

"In that case, in exchange of keeping my mouth shut. You have to come by everyday so we could do this again" Killua smirked.

"WHAT!?" Gon shouted.

"Why not? It is only a small price to pay or do you prefer to free me from this prison?" Killua said with a mischievous smile.

Gon grunted "Fine. Just keep your mouth shut about this"

"Aren't you going to change my bed sheets? Since it has your blood and your juice and my semen as well. Wouldn't people will know what we are doing here?" Killua smirked.

"Argh! Say it sooner, you!" Gon shouted in embarrassment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Killua just hummed happily as he lying on his bed even though he is still in confinement solitary. After few moments, the door opened and his eyes lit up.

As always, it was Gon who come in his confinement after all.

"Hey, how's the work?" Killua asked, still lying on the bed.

"Stressful" Gon answer shortly before strode over and sit on the bed.

"Hmm~ then I guess you need another sex to relief it, right?" Killua said as he hugged Gon from behind.

"What is your objective?" Gon asked.

"Pardon?" Killua asked back as he inhales Gon's scent.

"You could have escaped here from me. So why are you still here? Not to mention you could have told anyone about us and causing me to get fired, yet. Why are you not doing it?" Gon asked.

"If I did either one of them, It would be boring" Killua said simply before fondling her breast still with her uniform on.

Gon moaned but still managed to ask "W- Why so?"

"If I did it, I wouldn't be doing this with you again. Isn't that right?" Killua said as he licks her earlobe.

Gon started to shiver from that action. "I- I thought you hate me from capturing you and want to take revenge from it"

Killua smirked "It's true that I despise you from capturing me, a woman even. I could even get my revenge done if I did either one of that choices you just gave, but I guess I have become fond of you, ever since I see your smile and taking your virginity"

Gon blushed "W-wha?"

"Besides I choose to be placed in solitary confinement because it gave the two of us privacy. Either way, I will always become a prisoner forever. Prisoner confined in your heart that is" Killua chuckle.

Gon turned deep red before moan as Killua currently thrust his finger inside her.

"So, what do you say? Instead of us have sex, how about we make love, instead?" Killua whisper seductively.

Gon widened her eyes as she heard that and goes silent. The silent treatment causing Killua to stop his finger movement as well.

"One year" Gon said in a whisper.

"Huh?" Killua asked in confusion.

"I'm going to quit become a police around that time. After that I want you to escape and meet me in my place so that we can live together" Gon mumbled as she intertwines her hand with Killua's.

"Wait, you mean it!? But, why are you quitting? Is it because of me?" Killua asked.

"No, even before I caught you, I already make that decision. Either way, are you accepting it?" Gon asked as she looks at Killua.

Killua smiled "Idiot. I would follow you whenever you are going, after all"

Gon smiled as well until Killua asked a question.

"Okay, now we should go back to my question earlier. We would make love instead of sex now, right?"

Gon pouted at the question that destroys the mood.

"We- would make love" Gon said with a blush, despite that, she is still answering.

"Good~ so for the time being, this solitary confinement is our love nest then" Killua smirked.

"Sometimes you need to read the mood, you know" Gon said.

"Alright I'm sorry. That question is important for me" Killua said sheepishly.

"So- um, take me now?" Gon said in whisper which is almost audible.

Killlua smirked. "I would love to do that"

`Your prisoner is at your command, my capturer'


End file.
